There are several applications using drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for capturing images that are later processed by automatic Computer Vision (CV) algorithms. For example, in agriculture, drones can be used for taking photos of plantations, and these images can be subject to algorithms for counting and/or recognizing the detected vegetation. A limit to this process is the reduced battery time of the currently available models of drones. Thus, when capturing aerial images, there is a tradeoff between the drone's autonomy and image quality. For instance, if a user desires to capture a large region of a desired size, the fastest way of doing so may be to take a picture from a very high altitude that is able to capture the entire region. However, the produced photograph may not be suitable for CV algorithms, for example, due to its low spatial resolution. On the other hand, if the drone flies in a very low altitude, it may require several pictures that cannot be taken due to the available battery time.